Interruptions in modern life have proliferated with the adoption of mobile information technology and services. Some schemes have been incorporated in mobile devices to alleviate inappropriate or inopportune interruptions based on a recipient's context, but many other schemes focus on the context of the sender. A sender can set a priority level to their messages or set a priority to a certain type of message based on bandwidth considerations or other contextual factors based on location. A sender can also have certain message delivery features disabled based on their mobile context. For example, many vehicles disable the caller or sender's ability to make a phone call if the device (or the vehicle that the device is in) is found to be in motion. A recipient may also have certain message delivery features disabled if the device or vehicle is found to be in motion.
Existing systems have ignored many factors that go into consideration in sending and receiving messages (which can include texts, SMS messages, phone calls, video call, images, etc.) at a most opportune time and at a context that would be most welcomed and received by a recipient.